Txting U Luv
by NOLONGERAFANFIC
Summary: Charlie walks in on Bella and Edward one night, Of course it's late and Bella thought Charlie was asleep. So now Bella's confined to her room, spending all her time in a chat room with a user named Vampire110. It's Edward, but Bella dosen't know that. R
1. Chapter 1: Busted

**Chapter 1: Busted.**

I sat down on my bed and stared at the window. Charlie had gone to bed at least an hour ago, where was Edward? It was eleven o' clock and

the night outside was nothing but darkness, so I guess there wasn't really a reason to stare at the window. I crossed my small room and

grabbed Wuthering Heights off my desk and sat down. After a few minutes from what seemed like hours I turned to see Edward climbing

through the window frame.

"Why're you so late?" I asked.

"Because Charlie just now fell asleep." He said with his velvet smooth voice.

I didn't really care how long he took just as long as he came. I reached up and kissed him softly. I heard the door open before I saw it. Charlie.

Edward and I jumped apart. We were so... busted, that's for sure. I'm pretty sure Charlie wished he had his gun with him. He pointed at

Edward,

"Out. Now." Edward didn't hesitate.

"Yes sir." He left.

Oh god, now I'm alone with my dad.

"Bella I'm going to ask without getting angry, why is _he _in your bedroom?"

He said he like it was a dirty word. What was I supposed to say, Don't worry dad he just watches me sleep. Or even better, No sweat dad it's a

vampire thing. I was in between a rock and a hard place.

"A..." I was so dead.

"I'll try to pretend like I'm not mortified by this, okay? But first I want to know how he got in." Charlie said.

I exhaled, was the window still open?

"I...let him in." He gestured for me to continue.

"I..a...waited until you fell asleep and I let him through the front door."

I so hope I'm getting better at this lying thing. Knowing Edward he was probably outside listening.

**So **now I was grounded. Charlie had been looking for a reason to get me away from Edward and now he had one. It sucked. I was sitting at my

desk, bored out of my mind. I looked at the ads on the side of the screen of the website I was on. The first link had a picture of a book on it. An

apple, what a lame cover. Twilight, what a lame name for a book. I scanned down to the second ad. Need a place to talk? Come to Chat! I

clicked on it, I was cut off from the outside world of my friends so I needed someone to talk to.

_Welcome to Chat! Please sign in._

I typed in my email, username, and password I would use on this website.

_Choose a chat room:_

I clicked on room number 4563, there was only one other user in there. Then I began to type.

**Clumsy18: Hi.**

**Vampire110: Hello.**

_The faster you review the faster I type more._


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting New People

Chapter 2: Meeting New People

**Clumsy18: So…**

**Vampire110: How r u?**

**Clumsy18: Pissed.**

**Vampire110: Why?**

**Clumsy18: cause I'm grounded.**

**Vampire110: Why?**

**Clumsy18: Is that all u can say, why?**

**Vampire110: It was just a question..**

**Clumsy18: My father found me and boyfriend in my room last night.**

**Vampire110: What were you doing with your boyfriend?**

**Clumsy18: If I could see u I'd be glaring at you.**

**Vampire110: Lol. So, what do you look like?**

**Clumsy18: R u like, a stalker?**

**Vampire110: What?!**

**Clumsy18: It was just a question..**

**Vampire110: U have the guts to call me a stalker _then mock me?!_**

**Clumsy18: Yeah. **

**Vampire110: No I'm not a stalker.**

**Clumsy18: Then why'd you ask what I look like?**

**Vampire110: Cause I want to know weather or not I'm talking to someone ugly or not.**

**Clumsy18: My boyfriend thinks I look good.**

**Vampire110: I bet he does. So this means you either look good, or that your boyfriends a rotten liar.**

**Clumsy18: My boyfriend doesn't lie!**

**Vampire110: You know this for a fact?**

**Clumsy18:…Yes.**

**Vampire110: You hesitated.**

**Clumsy18: I did not!**

**Vampire110: God you're easily offended.**

**Clumsy18: God you're rude.**

**Vampire110: Touché.**

**Clumsy18: Do you look good?**

**Vampire110: My girlfriend's told me so, she's says I'm better than a lottery prize.**

**Clumsy18: What's with your username?**

**Vampire110: The name or the number?**

**Clumsy18: The name, vampire.**

**Vampire110: I enjoy novels/movies with bloodsuckers in them.**

**Clumsy: And the number?**

**Vampire110: That's how old I am.**

**Clumsy18: seriously.**

**Vampire110: Okay it's my locker number.**

**Clumsy18: Wow….**

**Vampire110: And yours?**

**Clumsy18: I've been known to trip over things often.**

**Vampire110: The number?**

**Clumsy18: That's the number of the jersey on my softball uniform.**

**Vampire110: You play sports?**

**Clumsy18: Yeah.**

**Vampire110: I doubt that.**

**Clumsy18: Humph.**

**Vampire110: So do you want to talk again tomorrow?**

**Clumsy18: Same time?**

**Vampire110: Yeah.**

**Clumsy18: It's good to meet new people.**

**Vampire110: I agree.**

_For those who don't know I'm only twelve years old and I'm taking a stand for all my pre-teen people!!_


	3. Chapter 3: Not Ordinary

_Chapter 3: Not Ordinary_

I woke up the next morning, sunlight streaming through the window. What time had I fallen asleep? I didn't even know. The first thing I noticed

when I awoke was that the computer was still on. I wanted to talk to him again, now. I don't know why but the website like addicted me or

something. (kinda like FanFic. With us.) I sat down at my desk and logged in, I knew Vampire110 wouldn't be up this early but still. I went into a

different room this time, room 4923. (Geez this website had a lot of rooms.) The only user in there was someone named RedWolf16. Something

about that name made me uneasy so I left that room. I returned to the previous night's room. To my surprise Vampire110 was there.

**Clumsy18: What, do you never sleep?**

**Vampire110: Not really.**

**Clumsy18: Weird.**

**Vampire110: You're up this early as well.**

**Clumsy18: Stop contradicting me, or you'll regret it.**

**Vampire110: Now I'm real scared.**

**Clumsy18: Rude.**

**Vampire110: No, funny.**

**Clumsy18: So, what do you want to talk about?**

**Vampire110: IDK You ever feel like your life's boring?**

**Clumsy18: No.**

**Vampire110: That was a quick response.**

**Clumsy18: Well my life's not.**

**Vampire110: What have you done that's not ordinary for the normal person?**

**Clumsy18: I've saved someone from suicide.**

**Vampire110: Who?**

Let's see, my boyfriend, my fiancée, my vampire, my undead lover, you know what I'll go with the first one.

**Clumsy18: My boyfriend.**

**Vampire110: Let's here the story then.**

**Clumsy18: It's long.**

**Vampire110: Time's not an issue.**

**Clumsy18: It was a while back, I was cliff diving. I jumped over the edge and my boyfriend's sister thought I was killing myself so she told **

**her ****sister who told my boyfriend that I was dead. So then, so boyfriend goes to another country and tries to kill himself, and I, viola, save **

**the day!**

**Vampire110: So let my get this straight, you were a sports drunky who jumped off a cliff for fun, who's friend's sister's sister told your **

**boyfriend ****that you were dead so he tried to kill himself. God you know some twisted people.**

**Clumsy18: They'd find that offensive, you know.**

**Vampire110: Are you going to them?**

**Clumsy18: No.**

**Vampire110: So what else does the amazing Clumsy18 do?**

**Clumsy18: Who?**

**Vampire110: Clumsy18. You!**

**Clumsy18: Oh right. Well…I've almost been killed and have narrowly escaped death.**

**Vampire110: This I have to hear.**

**Clumsy18: Well, some stalker calls me up one day and says he has my mother. So I go all the way to another city to find out he doesn't. Then he **

**almost kills me.**

**Vampire110: Kills you, like stabbing or rape.**

**Clumsy18: More like fist-fighting actually.**

**Vampire110: Let me guess your boy-**

**Clumsy18: My boyfriend saved me.**

**Vampire110: Typical.**

**Clumsy18: I gotta go. Time for school.**

**Vampire110: Same here.**

**Clumsy18: Huh?**

**Vampire110: I go to Forks High School.**

**Clumsy18: Same here! Who r u?**

**Vampire110: You already know.**

**Clumsy18: Stalker-type much.**

I logged off.

_Until later my faithful readers._


	4. FAQ's and Notes

**Authors note: FAQ'S**

Q: Ms. CullenWannabee- Is Edward going to find out it's Bella first, or will they find out at the same time  
A: Well, as the summary of the story states, Edward already knows it's Bella. She just doesn't know it's him. When she finds him still logged on that morning (chapter 3) He was monitoring her, like he dose when he's in her bedroom. Since she's grounded though this is his only way.

Q: annabethrules- After which book does this take place, have they told Charlie they r engaged?  
A: To be truthful, this was before they were engaged. It can't be New Moon time because hello, Edward's here. I _think_ I set it during the very beginning of Eclipse. Because in this Bella's 18.

Q: XxLuvAtFirstBitexX- Why didn't Edward check Charlie's thoughts and know he was coming?  
A: He did, when he first came in. But talking to Bella he forgot to keep checking, Charlie had woken up and stepped in while they were kissing, and frankly when a guys kissing someone he normally doesn't think to much about anything else.

Q: Edwards-love-4evea- …..WHAT HAPPENS??  
A: Cool it, you'll find out.

Q: lemonsilk- How can Bella hate Twilight??  
A: She doesn't know who invented her, she just thought Twilight was just another unappealing looking book.

**My Notes**:

1: RedWolf16 is Jacob Black. (Winner of World's Talkiest Space Heater.)

2: Clumsy18 is Bella. (Voted most likely to trip over shoelaces while wearing slip-ons.)

3: Vampire110 is Edward. (Voted Most Stalked Person In America.)

4: Sightbabe18 is Alice. (Winner of World's Smallest Threat, 2008)

5: blondesRsmart is Jasper. (Voted hottest Blonde ever!)

6: Hulk21 is Emmett. (Voted Most Likely To Break A Chair When Sitting.)

7: Beachbaby is Rose. (Winner Of Trophy Vampire Modeling contest.)

8: Dr. Perfect23 is Carlise. (Voted Oldest Living Person In The U.S.)

9: Mamabat26 is Esme. (Voted Most Likely To Ground Her Kids For Doing Someing _Unnatural_.)

10: StalkerBoy is Mike Newton. (Voted Most Likely To Have Been Dropped On Head When Baby.)

11: TakeMeToProm is Eric. (Voted Most Likely To Ask, "What's A Stupid Question?")

Notice the first part is their personality and the second name is their age.

_Feel free to ask many questions, they'll all be added here._


	5. Chapter 4: Going 2 School

**Chapter 4: Going To School**

Edward waited for me in the school parking lot. He was at my side as fast as humanly possible when I stepped out of my truck. He wore a smug

grin, like there was some hilarious joke I wasn't getting. And it wasn't just him, Alice too. In Biology I finally asked,

"What?"

"What what?" I didn't even know.

"Without me, what have you been doing over the past few days?" He asked.

"Nothing much."

"That's not what I hear."

"And what have you been doing without me?" I asked him.

"I've been on the internet finding out what humans really think."

Wait, Edward's never on the internet.

Then it hit me, how could I be so oblivious!

_I'm 110, I think it's time I settled down…._

_I really wish I knew what you were thinking…_

_She called me a lottery prize…_

_Vampire…_

_Vampire….._

I put two and two together,

"Edward-"

"Shh..class is starting."

Edward was Vampire110.

After school I didn't even see him, so when I got home you know exactly where I went.

**Vampire110: So, you finally figured it out?**

**Clumsy18: You are so dead.**

**Vampire110: You honestly just now got it?**

**Clumsy18: No!**

**Vampire110: Bella…**

**Clumsy18: I figured it out four hours ago thank you.**

**Sightbabe18: I've been watching too Bella.**

**Clumsy18: Edward…**

**Vampire110: Hey Alice.**

**Clumsy18: Oh.**

**Sightbabe18: Hello Ed.**

**Clumsy18: Ok, how many people knew about this?**

**Sightbabe18: None.**

**Clumsy18: Ok, how many many of _you_ knew about this?**

**Sightbabe18: Just a couple.**

**BeachBaby: Hey Bella!**

**Clumsy18: who….Rosalie!**

**BeachBaby: Hey, this was my idea afterall.**

**Hulk21: Hey, I helped plan this out too..**

**BlondesRsmart: No you didn't.**

**Clumsy18: Ugh!!**

I logged off, very confused.


	6. Chapter 5: Still Grounded

**Chapter 5: Still Grounded**

I'd been very pissed off last night to find out that all the Cullens had been in on this. I'd spent some time pondering on who was who but then

just dropped it. I need to get them back. But first I needed to be ungrounded. I walked downstairs, Charlie leaving.

"Charlie?" I called.

"Yeah?" Typical father response.

"When am I ungrounded?"

I heard the front door slam.

I ran across the living room toward the window, he was driving out of the driveway in his police cruiser. His expression motionless. Well guess

what, now I'm just throwing out a guess, but I think I'm still grounded.

I looked over at the clock, two hours until I had to leave for school. I went to my computer.

**Clumsy18: Hello?**

There were multiple users now.

**Vampire110: Good Morning!**

**Beachbaby: Hello!**

**Sightbabe: HI!**

**Hulk21: Morning.**

**BlondesRsmart:…….**

**Vampire110: Are U mad?**

**Clumsy18: No.**

**Beachbaby: You're not?**

**Clumsy18: No. I don't get mad, I get even.**

**Hulk21: How would you get even?**

**Dr.Perfect23: Hello.**

**MamaBat26: Hello Edward!**

**Sightbabe: Esme?!**

**Vampire110: Esme?! But then…Carlise?!**

**Dr.Perfect: Hello Edward.**

**Vampire110: We are so… dead.**

**BlondesRsmart: Blonde moment, gotta go!**

Jasper logged off.

**Sightbabe: Wait!**

Alice logged off.

**Beachbaby: Alice?**

Rosalie logged off.

**Hulk21: Where R U going?!**

Emmett logged off.

Now it was Me, Edward, Carlise, and Esme.

**Clumsy18: I just wish I could have seen your face!!**

**Vampire110: Esme, Carlise, you were in on this?**

**MamaBat26: Your face was funny when you saw us on there.**

**Vampire110: Wait..**

_Edward P.O.V._

I turned around.

_Bella P.O.V._

Serves them right.

**Clumsy18: Well was that a show or was that a show?**

**RedWolf16: Lol. Stupid leeches.**

**StalkerBoy: You so kicked butt!**

**TakeMeToProm: Dido.**

**Clumsy18: Well, see you at school.**

**RedWolf16: No you won't.**

**Clumsy18: Fine, see you later.**

I logged off, that's the last time I ever do chat rooms. Consider my lesson learned.


	7. FINAL NOTICE!

Txting U Luv 2 Is Now published!


End file.
